Coming Together
by We'rexInxLovexWithxZac'sxEyes
Summary: Florio Ferrente once said, "God just doesn't show off, he gave you a second chance." The common question asked of ones self is 'why me' well, three individuals; Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, and Charlie St. Cloud; will soon find their answer.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a week since Sam's death. And Charlie was sitting in the living room on the couch, he hadn't seemed to move save for meals and even then he didn't really eat them. "Charlie." his mom said, he moved his eyes to see her sitting down next to him and grabbing his hand, "honey are you going to pack for Stanford?"

"I'm not going," he grumbled, Susan-his mother-sighed, "Char-"

"I'm not leaving Sam."

"Charlie, Sam's dead..." suddenly, the luminescent figure of 11 year old Sam appeared before Charlie. His chest swelled with the hurt of seeing his little brother, "hey Charlie" his mother couldn't hear him, but Charlie could. Susan sighed, "Charlie, you can't run away from yoru problems and put off something as important as Stanford-Life doesn't wait for you."

Charlie sighed, looking at Sam "Mom...can I-can I think about it?"

She shook her head, her blond curls shaking around her face, "no I'm sorry...you've been accepted you have the scholarship. Your going."

**HSMCSCHSMCSC**

Gabriella walked into her apartment that she had shared with her boyfriend Troy of 5 years. she slammed the door with as she was yelling at Troy. "I can't believe you!" Troy sighed, "Will you forget about it already!" he went to the fridge opening it, and taking a milk carton, opening it and drinking from it.

She stole the carton out of his hand, "You don't drink this from the carton! and I won't forget about it! You kissed her!" Troy rolled his eyes, "She kissed me! how many times do I have to say that Gabriella dammit!"

She crossed her arms, "No, you pulled away when I caught you!" Troy sighed, "Brie, Your the only girl I love and care about, you know that, you know I wouldn't do something to screw us up.. never."

Gabriella sighed, "Troy, that just hurt me.. I thought I was gonna lose you to her, since she was prettier then me, and more popular then me.." she sighed biting her bottom lip.

**HSMCSCHSMCSC**

"So..." Said Sam, sitting-or rather, floating- on the bed at his brothers feet. "Are you going?" Charlie St. Cloud huffed out a puff of air, sitting up straight and rubbing his hands over his face.

"I don't know, I mean...you're here...you died-"

"Here." Sam finished, "I know, but..." it was silent for a moment. Charlie shrugged, "I made you a promise Sam." Sam's ghostly eyes gleamed, "So...we can keep the promise...can't we find a secret place to practice baseball in California?" the angsty, old boy chuckled grimly.

"Sam-"

"Mom's not going to give up unless you agree to go." Sam pointed out.

Charlie sighed, bring his feet to the edge of the bed and standing up. Stetching, he said, "I know she won't give up-"

"So go." Sam said simply, "I'll just follow you." Charlie looked at his younger brother."Are you serious?"

He smiled wryly, "totally. I vow it."

**HSMCSCHSMCSC**

Gabriella woke up to find Troy gone. she sighed throwing the covers off, and dangling her feet inches off the ground. she scratched the top of her head yawning. "Good Morning." A voice spoke. She turned her head to look at Troy who held a tray with a rose, a plate of eggs, sausage links, and toast, and a fresh glass of orange juice. Gabriella smiled, "what is this for?" she came over to him.

He sighed laying the tray on the bed, "Well, for the way I've been acting lately, I'm sorry I haven't been paying much attention to you lately, and that we fight constantly, but I do love you Gabriella, and you mean everything to you, I never want to lose you." she smiled taking the toast and tearing a piece off, and putting it in front of Troy's mouth for him to eat it, "Your forgiven."

Troy smiled, taking the toast in his mouth. Gabriella giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I think I'm hungry for something else." Troy chuckled, pecking her lips, "yes but..you have school and I have school."

_Ah yes,_ Gabriella thought. She goes to Stanford and Troy goes to Berkley. She nodded, "Yeah...but, tonight then?"

Troy nodded, smirking. "Most definitely, I'll have it all planned out."

**HSMCSCHSMCSC**

_**Few days later**_

Charlie walked around the Stanford Campus with his schedule in hand, the place was huge, nothing like his high school back home. he sighed walking to his first class.

When he was his first class, he couldn't concentrate; his eyes kept moving to the window in the classroom, Sam was out in the stanford front lawn; throwing the baseball in the air and catching it with his other hand that had the baseball glove on it. He just kept staring out the window.

People already thought he was crazy, he was so zoned out that he didn't hear the teacher say his name. "Charlie." Charlie's head snapped up at the teacher. The teacher raised a brow, "you okay?"

Charlie bit his lip, nodding. The Teacher continued his lesson, Charlie turned his head back to the window, and Sam was gone.

Charlie held his books to his side, as he walked around campus, his eyes pondered over to Sam playing baseball again. His eyes just stayed there, then a figure bumped into him; he looked down at the brunette beauty.

He helped her up, "Sorry." he muttered looking back over at Sam.

Gabriella stood up, and looked at him with a confused look, "Troy?"

He looked at her, his eyes leaving Sam's ghostly figure that was throwing the ball in the air again. "Uh..no I-" she sighed, grabbing his hand, "Look I'm sorry about all the fighting too. I hate it when we fight."

Charlie's eyebrow rose, who was this girl? She certainly was pretty. "look," he said clearing his throat and pulling his hand away. "I'm sorry but you've mistaken-" suddenly, Sam popped next to him.

"CHARLIE!" he yelled, only Charlie heard, he winced slightly. The brunette looked at him strangely, "look instead of pretending like everything's cool can we talk-"

Charlie shook his head, "I'm so-" his head snapped to the side and his cheek stung, "Just for that Bolton you get nothing!"

She walked off in a huff, Charlie just stood there dumbly, was everyone in the school like this? Who the hell was Troy? Shaking his head to regain his composure, Charlie looked at a laughing Sam.

"Shut up..." he muttered, only Sam heard him. Sam was still laughing, but quieter. "Come bro, let's play ball! I found this great spot! It's really cool!" Sam said giddily, grabbing his brothers hand like he was 5. Charlie rolled his eyes, following his brother's lead.

**HSMCSCHSMCSC**

When Troy got home from Berkley, he wrapped his arms around Gabriella. "hey beautiful." She turned away from him, pushing him away and walking to the couch and sitting there. He raised a brow, "Brie, baby, what's wrong?"

She glared at him, "what's the point, you don't care, you didn't even wanna talk about it!"

He looked at her, "what are you talking about-"

"From earlier, at school, You.. You jerk!" she began to have tears roll down her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: this will be a part 1 of 2 thing right here. Enjoy it :D_**

* * *

"So..." Sam said, catching the ball in his glove; the ball hitting the pleather with a _'thwack!'_ Charlie rolled his eyes, knowing full well that his brother wasn't going to give up on what had happened earlier. Being dead must have made him all that more nosey. "What happened back there? That girl slapped you pretty hard." the older brother sighed, catching the ball that Sam threw. They were in a marsh, surrounded by flesh eating and blood sucking misquitoes, but it was the best place that was most private that Sam could find.

"She just thought that I was someone else-" Sam chuckled, catching the ball again, "Yeah right. Seriously, she an ex girlfriend?"

"Sam, when have I ever had a girlfriend like that? That girl is way to beautiful..."

"HA!" Sam cheered, howling with laughter as he tossed the ball in the air and started floating circles of excitement around Charlie, "I knew it! I knew you'd admit that you thought she was pretty! Ha!"

Charlie rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose as he picked up the ball and pulled his hand out of the catcher's mitt. "Sammy, I have homework to do...see you tomorrow?" of course it was a lie, he just didn't want to be under his brothers interrogation any longer; seriously, being dead must have made him more nosey than he was when he was alive. What was it that his room mate..uh...what's-his-face had said was going on tonight.

Oh yeah...the masquerade ball...thing.

Sam stopped floating, hovering just inches from his brother, "yeah sure, I'll be playing spy."

**HSMCSCHSMCSC**

_*5 hourrs later*_

Gabriella walked into the ballroom, It was beautiful. she was wearing a beautiful white dress, with a beautiful white mask that covered her upper face, but had to peek holes through the mask for her eyes; she stood there in the middle of the dance floor, searching for Troy. She couldn't find him anywhere, she sighed biting her lip, she then caught him over by the punch bowl and snacks. He was sipping on some punch from a red cup. Gabriella smiled, walking over to him, "I didn't think you would come Troy."

Charlie looked at her, "uhh..I-"

She giggled, "Shh.." she wrapped her arms around him, "Listen, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier, I was just.. so upset." he looked at her confused, "Miss, I'm not-"

She crashed her lips onto his, and pulled him close to her.

Charlie stiffened, he had to admit though...her lips were soft and warm and he didn't want to pull away, but he knew that he had to. This wasn't his girl, and...he wasn't who she thought he was. He pulled away slowly, "Look, I'm...sorry, but I'm not-" the beautiful masked girl covered his lips with only one finger-silencing him.

"Hey," she giggled, "I get it...no PDA...I understand." Charlie shook his head, stuttering, "n-no...I-I'm n-not-"

"Let's dance!" she grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the dance floor just in time to have the song change to Rhianna's _'Only Girl In The World'_ she clapped, grabbing both his hands, "I love this song!" Charlie cleared his throat, moving awkwardly to the beat-he was always a...awkward dancer.

She giggled, "Troy, come on I know you can do better than that." Charlie frowned, trying to pull his hands away, but the girl twisted around so her backside was up close and personal against his groin. He gulped, oh he was dead.

"What the hell?" came a voice, causing Charlie and her to stop dancing - along with everyone else in the whole place.

Charlie felt his stomach curdle, and a lump forming in his throat as he backed away while the masked man came closer with furious blue eyes; grabbing the girl by her wrist, "Brie, what the hell are you doing?" the girl went white as a ghost-no pun intended towards Sam of course, but yeah that white. "T-T...no," she turned toward Charlie looking wild, "you-you..." she turned back to Troy, "if you're Troy then whose...?"

The guy named Troy looked up at Charlie, his eyes through the mask; his lips curled in a cruel sneer. "Who are _You_?" he sneered, Charlie gulped, looking down at the ground. "I-I..." his eyes started wandering everywhere, that is until he saw the spectral form of his little brother floating toward him with a grin from ear to ear, "Charlie! Charlie! Guess what?"

Charlie wanted to give himself a facepalm, and then rip out his hair. "Hey!" Troy yelled, shoving Charlie's shoulder, "I'm talking to you bozo."

Charlie looked at him, "what?" he whispered, the girl-Charlie was guessing her name was 'Brie'- got between them, cradling Troy's face in her hands. "Troy...Troy...look, I thought he was you...okay, let's go dance okay?"

Troy shook his head, stepping dangerously close to the other guy. "I asked you...who are you?"

Charlie gulped, looking away from him, his eyes going over to where his brother sam was standing with a smirk on his face, "want me to get rid of him charlie." Charlie shook his head, Troy pushed him up against the wall, "who the fuck are you!" he yelled.

Charlie gulped, Gabriella pulled on Troy's arm, "Troy, please, stop it, okay! I thought you were him!" Troy let go of her grasp, and pushed him further into the wall, "When I ask a question, I expect it to be answered."

Charlie sighed, "I'm Charlie..St. Cloud-" before he could finish, Troy some how got a bucket of paint dumped over his head. Gabriella gasped, "Troy, are you alright!"

Troy bit his lip, taking the bucket of paint off of him, and throwing it at charlie's feet, he grabbing the collar of his shirt, "You Fucker!-"

Charlie shook his head, "I didn't do that to you!" Troy suckerpunched him in the face, and Charlie looked at him, Gabriella yelled, "Troy! Stop it! leave him alone!"

She pulled at Troy, "Troy come on...let's go, people are staring. Let's go." Troy scowled at Charlie, "come near her again St. Cloud, I will personally beat your ass got it?"

Charlie gulped, seeing Sam appear in front of Troy and make a move with his foot, and soon enough, after that one swift kick on Sam's part, Troy was on his ass; Charlie ran to him, kneeling, checking for concussions-his mom was a nurse training to be an MA, of course he would read her medical journals and textbooks. "Are you ok?" he slapped his face a few times, Gabriella wrapped her arms around herself, kneeling down as well. "is he-is he hurt bad?" Charlie bit his lip, lifting his eyes to glare at Sam from under thick lashes; his little brother was doing a victory dance.

Charlie wanted to smack him so hard that he'd knocked on to the next astral plane. He turned his attention back to Troy, and answered Gabriella's question without looking at her. "uh...can't say, but I think he'll be fine...let's just get him somewhere he can lay down." Gabriella nodded, helping carry Troy to the car that they shared.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella sat in the back seat, Troy's head in her lap. Charlie held a tight grip on the steering wheel as the beautiful brunette in the backseat gave him directions to the apartment that she and Troy shared.

"Uh.." Charlie started, "I think that we should uh...talk?" it came out like a question, Gabriella looked at him, before she could open her mouth, Sam appeared and was jabbering quickly, "about what? How I kicked that guy's ass?"

Charlie bit his inner cheek, "No..go away."

"I'm in the car, I can't go anywhere." Gabriella said, Charlie gulped, he needed to be more careful with his secret, "no not you..just we should talk about...things."

Gabriella bit her lip, "look I'm sorry for what I did back there, I..I thought you were Troy."

Charlie looked at her, sighed, running a hand through his hair, but of course keeping an eye on the road. he wasen't gonna make that mistake again of having a car accident. "I..I really don't know what to say Brie-"

She bit her lip, "Troy is the only guy who can call me that!" he gulped, "Sorry I didn't know, i thought it was a nickname of yours from everyone.."

She sighed, "I'm sorry alright.. the apartment is around this block." Charlie nodded pulling around the corner.

He pulled into a parking lot for an apartment complex, it was dark but he could make out the features of it; and it was nicer than his house back home. Gabriella sighed, "you can call me Gabi. Everyone else does, only Troy calls me Brie." Charlie nodded without emotion on his face, looking for a place to park, when he spotted one he was going toward it, that is until he saw two bright truck headlights coming toward the car the three were in. His eyes widened and suddenly, he was back in that station wagon with Sam...his grip tighten, and he couldn't control what he came out of his mouth when he quickly whipped the car around, "Sam!"

Gabriella held on to Troy tightly, "Wh-What's happening?" Charlie shut his eyes tightly, trying to calm himself, but he couldn't stop the sob that came from "Sam...I'm sorry...Sam..." he sobbed, leaning his head on the steering wheel. Gabriella stared at him. Watching him shake, something must have happened, "Charlie..." she whispered, reaching out a hand; he flinched away when she touched his shoulder.

"Charlie-" she said, he shook his head; not saying anything but just staring straight ahead. He wasn't looking at the dumpster-albeit, the one he drove into when he whipped around. He was looking at the road passing him from the windsheild as the station wagon flipped over, rolling several times before it landed on its roof with Sam's laboured breathing. Then came the sound of the fire department cutting the driver's door and window so they could get in to get the two brothers out, how he held on to Sam, making promises that he swore he'd keep no matter what.

"Charlie?" Gabriella's voice penetrated his memories, but he didn't respond, he was already so deep in them. He could feel the shrapnel of glass in his leg, how he had that slight limp when he walked; he felt the shock of the paramedic using the pads to bring him back to life. Then the coldness that swept over him when he looked over to see his brother unmoving, not breathing; and no-one answering his questions.

"Charlie...are you okay?" Gabriella had shaken his shoulder, causing the memories to fade once again to the back of his mind. "Y-y...come on let's get him inside, where's your apartment?"

Gabriella bit her lip, "Up on the 3rd floor." he nodded, getting Troy out of the car and carrying him up the steps. When Gabriella unlocked the door, Charlie looked at her, "where do I uhh."

She sighed, "Just lay him on the couch.. he should wake up pretty soon." Charlie sighed stuffing his hands in his pockets, "Then I should be going-"

"Are you a lost brother?" he looked at her raising a brow, "excuse me?"

She bit her lip, "a lost brother.. I mean, if you haven't noticed, you and Troy look alike." He shrugged, "Not that I know of.."

She sighed, "whens your birthday and the year?"

Charlie looked at her, "I don't see why that question is important-" Gabriella sighed, "just answer the question, it's simple-" "

No it's not." Gabriella looked at him strangly, stepping closer, "what do you mean?" Charlie shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't have time-"

"It's a question."

"No, it's an invasion of privacy." Gabriella sighed, 'I'm just curious...you and Troy do look a lot a like. Identical."

Charlie looked at her blankly, "look I'm sorry, but I have-had a brother okay...I don't need your questions." Gabriella caught his slip of the tongue and the attempt to cover it up, but she didn't say anything to push him. Instead she nodded, biting her lip, "Fine...good night then and thank you."

She slammed the door in his face, Charlie sighed looking over at sam, "What happened?" Charlie sighed, "she hates me..."

Sam followed him to his car, "why do you care?"

"I don't-"

"Yes you do, cause you wouldn't of done any of this for her." Charlie sighed, "Look, I cant be with the girl, she has a boyfriend-"

"who is possibly our long lost brother." Charlie sighed, "His not a long lost brother sam, mom would of told us."

Sam sighed looking down at his feet, "why don't you stop living in the past charlie.." he sighed, "Cause the past, nothing bad happened in the past-"

"Yeah, but I am dead and gone, I'm ruining your life, I need to go to the light now.."

Charlie turned toward him, "Don't."

"Charlie-"

"No, Sam, we got this thing wired...okay, you don't have to worry about crossing over." Sam sighed, but then smiled, immediately lifting the mood of the moment, "Hey, that girl is smokin."

Charlie chuckled, beginning to walk back to campus (since he had no car). "Why are you even talking that? You're 11."

Sam chuckled, "Exactly!" he crowed, floating in circles again. "Charlie, you want to work on fast balls tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure, after school at sunset." Sam nodded, "Totally, I'm gonna attend class with you."

Charlie stopped, staring at his brother, "what would you do in a biology class, Sam?" Sam chuckled, waggling his brows like an evil villain. "Everything, Charlie. Everything."

**HSMCSCHSMCSC**

Troy's eyes opened, his head pounding like hammers. "Brie.." he called out. she walked over sitting down beside him. taking a cold wash cloth and wiping it on his forehead. "B-Brie.. what happened?"

She sighed, "You passed out.. Charlie brought us home-"

"Charlie!" he growled. Gabriella sighed, "Troy, just leave it.. leave it okay.."

He sighed, "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately Brie..I just.. I get a little crazy and overprotective sometimes, cause I'm so crazy about you, and inlove with you, and don't ever want to lose you."

Gabriella had tears in her eyes, "Troy-" he sighed sitting up, taking her hand, as she stood up, and kneeling down, "Marry me.." her heart speeded up, and she covered her mouth to stop sobbing. he smiled, "I..I don't know what to say.." she said.

Troy smiled, kissing the back of her hand, "Say 'yes'." Gabriella giggled, "Brie, I know I don't have a ring ...but we can go this weekend to the jewelry store and pick out a big diamond-" Gabriella got down her knees, pressing her lips to his in a heated passionate kiss and tangling her fingers through his hair. He wrapped her in his arms, making her lean back on to the wooden floor, he pulled away after 10 minutes had passed, leaning his forehead against hers.

"What was that-"

She giggled giddily, "that"-peck-"was my"-peck-"answer to your question."


	4. Chapter 4

Troy smiled at her, " I love you.. So damn much." she giggled kissing his lips gently, " I love you too. Your The best boyfriend in the whole world!-" he cleared his throat, "not boyfriend, it's fiancée now." she giggled, "right."

**HSMCSCHSMCSC**

Charlie was back at the dorm, he slammed the door shut with a bang and was trying to get Sam to stop babbling in his ear. No dice, his ghost kid brother wouldn't stop talking...must be an afterlife thing. "Look, I know it seems weird, but this Troy person does look an awful lot like you-"

"Shut up...alright..I'm sorry Sam, but I'm tired and-and...it's been a long night. I have classes tomorrow." Sam sighed, crossing his arms over his chest, tapping his foot. "Charlie-"

"good night Sam."

**HSMCSCHSMCSC**

Gabriella woke up the next morning, with Troy's arm wrapped around her waist. They made love the night before so they were naked. Gabriella grabbed his hand and turned around to face him. He looked at her kissing her forehead, "Good Morning Beautiful."

She giggled, "last night was amazing with you especially since its been a long time..."

"Well I'm glad," Troy chuckled, kissing her lips passionately as he pulled her on top of him, he pulled away, "but you have class today don't you...?" She sighed, "hey...you're ruining the moment Mr Bolton."

Troy chuckled, "And soon-to-be Mrs Bolton, you have classes...I have class," she sighed, "I'll see you after and I have a question for you."

he narrowed his eyes, "and what's your question?"

"Charlie...do you think he could be a lost brother? He looks a lot like you..."

Troy sighed, "Brie, you know my parents...Lucille and J-"

"Jack, I know..but..still, he looks a lot like you." Troy sighed again, sitting up and running a hand through her hair, "I will see...I might check into it but I'm telling you, I'm an only child Brie, you know that."

She bit her lip, "just look at Charlie, and then at yourself. You could pass for twins."

Troy signed, "I'm not sure Brie, anythings possible." she smiled leaning towards him and kissing his lips gently, bringing her hand to his cheek. She pulled away smiling, "you know what?"

He smiled, "what?" she cupped both his cheeks with her hands and looked into his eyes, " you have gotten better at this kidding, thanks to me." she giggled.

He chuckled, "and you know, you've gotten some what beautiful since you been with me" She slapped his chest playfully,getting up and showing him everything she had, "we have to get to our classes like you said."

Troy smiled, kissing her neck and wrapping his arms around her waist; pulling her closer, "I regret saying something about that." She giggled, "well you did...and we both have class..."

He sighed, pulling away from her, "sadly we do...but I'll see you after?" She nodded, kissing his lips. "I will also..."

"what?"

"i think...that..."

"what? Should I be worried?" She giggled, "no...I'm saying that you should probably apologize to Charlie...after the scene at the dance...you know, last night?"

Troy sighed, "I guess I should, shouldn't I?" she nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck, "you punched the guy in the face troy-"

"yeah but he kissed you."

"I kissed him troy, and it was only because I thought it was you."

He frowned, "I hope you learned that it wasn't me..." she giggled, "oh yeah...the original is soo much better."

Troy smiled, bringing her closer, "and don't you for get it ever." She giggled, just as Troy was about to pull her in for another heated kiss, she pulled away, "hey...we have class, and maybe Charlie can join us for coffee later? You can apologize then..."

Troy sighed, "yeah that sounds like a plan, I'll see you later-he in a class with you?" Gabriella bit her lip, "I don't know..I haven't paid attention, but if I see him, I'll ask him."


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriella walked into her first class of the day, she saw Charlie over in the back corner of the room. she smiled softly walking over to him and taking a seat by him, "Hey, I didn't notice you had this class." he looked at her, "Oh, Hey Gabriella."

She smiled, "So Listen, Me and Troy are engaged." he bit his lip, "Oh umm Congradulations." she nodded, Thanks." he looked at the board. Gabriella sighed, "Would you like to join us for coffee after classes today?"

He bit his lip, trying hard to focus on the board, he couldn't join them for coffee. "Sorry...I-I can't." he muttered, Gabriella sighed, taking the empty desk beside him. "If this is about the scene at the dance-"

"no it's n-not...it's just...I can't go." he shook his head, looking at her coldly from the corner of his eyes. "Why not then?" he bit his lip again, shaking his head until he was sure his brains were going to fall out. "I just can't okay?" he whispered-yelled, getting up from the seat and moving to another one. As he walked down the aisle, he saw a glimpse of Sam dancing like Michael Jackson in Thriller and Smooth Criminal on the desk; he fought in a laugh.

Gabriella watched him, he was hiding something. He didn't want to talk about it, but he would-Gabriella Montez was good at many things, and getting people to spill their guts to her was one of them. She pulled out her cellphone, putting it on silent before she sent a text to Troy. _Charlie doesn't want to go to coffee tonight, I sense he's hiding something...hmm _.

She sent it and then it wasn't long before she got her replay. _Brie, if he doesn't want to go, he doesn't want to go...it's a guy thing._ She narrowed her eyes at the screen, sending one text, and then turning her phone completely off. _Well I'm going to find out what it is...see you tonight. _

**HSMCSCHSMCSC**

Charlie was playing catch with Sam out the back of the woods behind stanford. "So, why won't you go for coffee tonight with Gabriella and Troy?" He threw the ball towards Charlie, Charlie caught it, "Because, I..I can't risk people finding out about our promise, or for the fact I still talk to my dead brother-"

"So what your saying is, you could have a life, but I'm holding you back." Charlie sighed, "No Sam, I Could, of course I'm not going to, but I could." he threw the ball back to him. Sam looked behind Charlie, "Charlie-"

"What sam, pass the ball." Sam shook his head, clearing his throat, "she's here." he pointed behind him, "what-" Charlie turned around to come face to face with Gabriella.

"Dead Brother?" Charlie gulped, turning to find Sam gone, and back to Gabriella. she came closer, "So this is your life? you play catch everyday with your dead brother..this is your secret?"

Charlie said nothing, his eyes looking down at his feet. Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest. "Charlie-" he snapped his head up, moving away from her, "I gotta go." he walked quickly through the woods, Gabriella watched him then followed; stumbling over the fallen logs and sticking up roots. "wait! Charlie!" a branch 'thwacked' her in the face, "oof!" Charlie just continued to run through the woods until he was out of sight. "Charlie!" she yelled again, "wait! I just want to talk to you...please!"

Gabriella caught up with him eventually, grabbing his wrist, "Charlie, please, I just wanna-" he glared at her, "So what? you could make fun of me? tease me? tell everybody? No thanks." he tried to escape his grasp, but she held onto his wrist tighter, "Charlie, I will not ever do that, please.. just talk to me."

He sighed turning to her, "Yes, I play catch with my dead brother before sundown everyday." she bit her lip, "why?"

He looked at her, "Cause, I made a deal with him..along time ago, before he died." Gabriella sighed holding onto his hand, "Charlie, there's a point where you just have to let go." he shook his head, "I can't lose him Gabriella, I can't.."

She sighed, "Please, join me and Troy for coffee.."

Charlie didn't say anything, didn't move. Gabriella stared into his eyes, "Charlie"-she grabbed his hand, tugging on his fingers-"come on...Troy's waiting-" his eyes snapped to her, turning from blue to a stormy grey, "no...I don't want to." Gabriella bit her lip, "Charlie, come on, we have to let go-"

"I can't lose him."

"He's dead-" he shoved her away, "just leave me a lone..I don't want you or Troy...or anybody but Sam near me...I'm sorry...bye." he stalked off away from her, Gabriella hugged her arms around herself; letting out a sigh as she turned to go in the direction of her bicycle (she didn't believe in cars, Troy still had his truck, but he painted it blue).

**HSMCSCHSMCSC**

Gabriella jumped off her bike, rushing into the coffee shop. Troy was already sitting there pouring salt onto the table. he looked up at her and mumbled, 'Your late." she sighed, "Sorry." she muttered sitting down across from him. He looked at her, "where were you?"

She sighed biting her bottom lip, "I was with charlie." Troy still looked at her, "He didn't come?" she shook her head, "Troy I found out what he was hiding."

Troy chuckled, Gabriella raised a brow, "what?" Troy smirked, "He's gay?" she narrowed her eyes, "Troy I'm serious-"

"So am I-" she groaned, "No. his secret is.." she took a deep breath, "He plays catch, with his dead brother, everyday, after school, in the woods.."

Troy began chuckling... then chuckling, chuckling, and chuckling. Gabriella looked at him, he burst out into laughter. "Brie, You seriously can't believe that...that he talks to his dead brother!" Gabriella sighed, "I know it sounds crazy, but it's true! I caught him at the woods talking with him-" "

Brie, seriously, just leave the dude alone, if he doesn't want you around, leave it. and plus your with me, I don't want anyone taking you away from me." she sighed, "I'm just trying to help him Troy.."

He shook his head, "Don't help him, he doesn't want it, and he doesn't need it." Gabriella looked away, "Troy if you care about me, or love me, you'll talk to him, at least once."

Troy sighed, the smile of his laughter still on his face as he pulled Gabriella on to his lap. "yeah..yeah sure I'll"-snigger-"talk to"-snigger-"him." he nodded, trying to hide a smile. Gabriella slapped his shoulder, "Troy...he's very touchy about it, something bad happened to his brother, try to get him to open up about it."

Troy sighed, "Brie...he doesn't want help-" she pouted her lips, her eyelashes batting swiftly, "oh crap...Brie, not the puppy pout."

She giggled, but still holding her pout in place. "Troy...my Troy...please." he shook his head, "what do i get if I do talk to crasy-I mean Charlie?"

She giggled, leaning down to whisper in his ear. He lifted his brows as a hot red crept over his face, "okay...I-I can do that, I can talk to him and uh...yeah." she smiled, "thank you!"

**HSMCSCHSMCSC**

Troy walked into the woods, he was crazy for talking to this dude, but he was crazy for Gabriella. he sighed moving a branch out of his face as it hit his face. Sam threw the ball at charlie. "So, that was really smooth how you treated Gabriella yesterday." Charlie sighed, "Look, just forget about it, it's just me and you."

"Charlie, forget about me, let me move on, you need to be with people." Charlie sighed, "Sam-"

Sam sighed, "I need to head towards the light charlie, your just not letting go of me." Charlie began crying, "Sam-"

"Goodbye Charlie.." Sam ran towards the back of the woods, "SAM!" he ran after him, but Sam was gone. Charlie began crying hysterically.


End file.
